1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe protector and a method to use the same, and more particularly a shoe protector having a means to adjust the length, a dart in the back portion and a means to concurrently secure its sided portions in multiple locations and methods to utilize the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shoe protectors are known for protecting the rear portion of a shoe from abrasion or discoloration at a time the wearer of the shoe is operating a motor vehicle. However, none of them provide means for selectively adjusting the length of the back portion of such a protector to accommodate various heights of heels on shoes. This feature provides a wearer to utilize a shoe protector for various high or low heeled shoes without having to need custom shoe protectors having different length back portions to accommodate shoes having different height heels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,427 issued Dec. 4, 1962, to Matthews, tuck lines are used to provide compound curvature to an upper part of a rear portion of a shoe. This structure does not have a dart which extends to a lower peripheral edge of the back portion which tapers the lower part of the back portion relative to the upper portion of the back portion and position the lower part to conform to the contour of the rear portion of the shoe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,934 issued May 30, 1922, to Miller, a snap fastener is used on one strap member and multiple mating snap members are provided on the other strap member. This structure only permits engaging the strap members of the shoe protector in one predetermined discrete location at a time which provides limited adaptability to varying sized shoes.